Through such an interrogation station, the transponders fitted on the objects are illuminated or charged by means of high-frequency interrogation signals. Such a transponder is generally a passive transponder in which, on the basis of the charge produced by the electromagnetic field, a transmission of its own identification code then takes place. The antenna system used can have the function of transmitting or interrogating antenna and the function of receiving antenna for receiving or reading the identification code. The antenna can be in the form of a frame antenna which is fitted around a conveyor belt, but which as regards to reading of the transponders, has one or more dead zones for certain transponder antenna orientations. For example, there lies a dead zone across the very center of the conventional frame antenna. If a transponder is located within a window which is parallel to the belt and comprises some distance on either side of the center frame axis, and maintains this position throughout the read area of the antenna, the transponder would not be read. Moreover, the accuracy and completeness of this reading also decreases if several transponders are following one another in close succession during the movement along. When transponders are in close succession, because they are relatively far from the read antenna, the transponders appear to be the same distance from the read antenna and thus send back simultaneous transmissions. The result of a simultaneous transmission is an unintelligible identification code. This is particularly the case in a noisy environment, for which a shielding would then be necessary in receiving conditions.